disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Davy Jones
Davy Jones is the main villain in Disney's Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest, and a minor villain in Pirates of the Caribbean: At Worlds End he was played in both movies by Bill Nighy. He is the captain of the ship The Flying Dutchman. Like his crew, Davy Jones' body is mixed with various aquatic fauna; he has a tentacle like beard and a claw for his left arm, and the right leg of a crab. He also has the power to summon a Kraken, as well as the ability to teleport to other points covered with sea water or things involving the sea. Background Information Davy Jones was once a great sailor,4 who fell in love with the sea goddess Calypso. Davy agreed to ferry the souls of those lost at sea into the afterlife. To carry out this task, Calypso gave Jones a ship, the Flying Dutchman, which could enter the limbo-like dimension that came to be known as Davy Jones' Locker. Jones devoted himself faithfully to this duty for ten years, awaiting the one day when he could be reunited with his love. However, when he returned to the living world, he did not find Calypso waiting for him. Jones felt he had been tricked into his duty, and could not escape his service. Enraged, Jones allied himself with the Brethren Court, telling them how to bind Calypso in human form, so that they could secure the rule of the seas for themselves. The Brethren imprisoned Calypso in the form of Tia Dalma, a voodoo priestess. Feeling guilty for the fate of his love, Davy cut out his heart, and placed it in the Dead Man's Chest. Role in Dead Man's Chest By the time of Dead Man's Chest, Captain Jack Sparrow owes a debt to Davy Jones for raising the Black Pearl from the depths, in return for his soul. Jack must race to pay off this debt or forfeit his soul for a hundred years. Davy Jones also has the soul of "Bootstrap Bill" Turner given to him in exchange for saving Bootstrap's life. Davy has a treasure, the Dead Man's Chest, which Jack must get hold of in order to exchange it for his soul. In the chest is Davy Jones' heart, carved from his body by Davy himself because his lover left him and he considered the pain of it to be too great a weakness. In turn Davy dedicated himself to inflicting as much cruelty and pain to others as possible. Davy Jones is practically invincible as long as his heart survives. but should Davy Jones die, all who traded their souls to him would be free and return to their original forms. Davy Jones survives the events of Dead Man's Chest, though he thinks he is dying believing his heart to have been eaten along with Jack by the Kraken. Role In At Worlds End Lord Beckett used Davy Jones to attack and destroy pirate ships all across the Caribbean. Beckett was distrustful of Davy Jones, however, and he forced Jones to kill the Kraken, by ordering it to beach itself on an island. Davy Jones did not accept servitude lightly, and adopted a bad mood whenever in the presence of Beckett. During his attacks against pirates, Jones obliterated every single vessel he was faced with, destroying ship after ship with ease. However, he was so brutal, that he left absolutely no survivors, and left no piece of wood unbroken. This destructive streak annoyed Beckett, because of his desire for prisoners to interrogate. Jones did not care about Beckett's quest for information, but in retribution, Beckett had the chest taken aboard the Flying Dutchman. Armed guards protected the chest at all times, and were ordered to kill Jones if he did not follow Beckett's orders more closely to the letter. Beckett also stationed aboard the Flying Dutchman, the very man who stole Jones' heart to begin with, James Norrington, now an admiral. Jones was irritated by the heart's presence on his ship, because it constantly reminded him of his servitude.5 Jones was ordered to find and capture the ship of an infamous Chinese pirate, the Empress. Jones easily caught up to the ship, and after several cannon shots, his crew boarded the vessel and apprehended the crew. Jones found Elizabeth Swann, who claimed to be the captain of the Empress. Jones was in disbelief that she was the captain of the infamous vessel, but Admiral Norrington recognized her, and he had the crew of the Empress locked in the Flying Dutchman's brig. The Empress was tied to the Flying Dutchman, and towed slowly behind, as Jones set out to rejoin Beckett's armada. Jones, Beckett, and Will met with the Brethren Court's emissaries––Hector Barbossa, Elizabeth Swann, and Jack Sparrow–on a sandbar in between Beckett's fleet and the fleet of the Brethren Court. Barbossa and Elizabeth offered Jack in exchange for Will. Beckett agreed, and Jack was given over to Jones. The pirates would not surrender, however, and battle was inevitable. The fleets of the two sides lined up, and Beckett ordered Jones to attack the Black Pearl and give no quarter. At that moment, a tremendous storm formed spontaneously, and Jones took it as a sign that Calypso had been released. The Black Pearl advanced into a massive maelstrom that had formed in between the two fleets. Despite the protests of Mercer, Jones steered the ship straight into the swirling vortex as the Black Pearl came in on the opposite side. Jones ordered the cannonneers to fire, and for several minutes, the two ships exchanged broadsides. A stray cannonball hit the quarterdeck, and all of the East India Trading Company soldiers near the helm were killed or wounded. Jones had shielded Mercer from the blast, but took advantage of Mercer's moment of weakness, and suffocated him with his tentacles. He then took the key from Mercer's body and began to head to his organ room, where he would reclaim the chest, and his freedom. While descending the stairs however, Jones spotted Jack Sparrow, out of the brig, with the chest in hand. Jones tried to seize the chest, but Sparrow climbed a rope and ascended to the top of Dutchman's main mast. Jones was able to teleport to Sparrow's location, and a duel followed. Jones was able to grab the chest and knock Sparrow off the mast. However, Sparrow still held onto the chest, and struggled to get back up. The struggle ended with the chest on the deck, the key to it severed from Jones' tentacles, and Sparrow traversing through the rigging. Jones came down and the duel continued, with the interference of Elizabeth Swann, who briefly confronted Jones, but was kicked aside with Jones' massive crab leg. As he closed in for the kill, he was again interrupted, this time by Will Turner, who Jones also flung aside. As the two lay on the deck, desperately gazing for one another, Jones realized that they were in love, and decided to kill Turner to cause Swann pain and anguish. However, Sparrow interrupted once again, and revealed to Jones that he had taken Jones' heart from the chest, and threatened to stab it with a shard of his broken sword. Jones perceived this as a bluff, and stabbed Turner anyway, but a grief-stricken Bootstrap Bill viciously attacked Jones like a crazed animal. Just as he finally gained the upper hand in his struggle with Bootstrap Bill, Jones felt a horrible and foreboding pain in his chest, and turned to see his heart, pierced by a dying Will Turner with the help of Jack Sparrow. Davy Jones became dizzy and gazed up into the sky, calling out to Calypso, and finally falling into the darkness of the maelstrom, and his death. Trivia *A digital Davy Jones on a mist screen has been added to the cavern between the treasure and battle scenes of the Pirates of the Caribbean attractions at Disneyland and the Magic Kingdom, in 2006 and 2007, respectively. Category:Pirates of the Caribbean characters Category:villains Category:Characters in Disney parks Category: Gods Category:Males Category:Pirates Category:Deceased characters